


Back 回来

by Sophia2000



Series: Nanda Parbat (南达帕巴特) [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia2000/pseuds/Sophia2000
Summary: 《绿箭侠》第三季第15集衍生故事。Malcolm Merlyn个人向。
Series: Nanda Parbat (南达帕巴特) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862092





	Back 回来

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DieAstra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/gifts).
  * A translation of [Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429791) by [DieAstra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra). 



> Thank DieAstra for creating this brilliant story! Any words is too pale to express how much I love it. I translate this work into Chinese for the love of this amazing work and my obsession with Malcolm Merlyn, hoping this story can be read and enjoyed by more readers.

回来了。

他又回来了。回到了那个曾经对他意味非凡的地方。被强迫跪倒在那个永久改变了自己一生的男人面前。也正是这个男人，将取走他的性命。对这一点，Malcolm确信无疑。这不过是个时间问题。只是他不会得到个痛快，他必定先受尽折磨。直到死亡成为唯一的渴望，让他张开臂膀迎接终结的到来。

Malcolm也知道，不论他说什么，都无济于事。所以他也不打算费事了。他的尊严，是他仅剩的东西了。当他跪在Ra's al Ghul面前时，他绝不会说半个字。他一边向那人投去憎恨的目光与之对抗，一边微不可见地尝试解开身上的束缚——可恶，它们太紧了，无法挣脱——这样一来只能任凭Ra's al Ghul的话往他身上泼。这倒不怎么重要了。他们各自心里都清楚他为什么会身在此地，以及他将是何种结局。不过显然，Ra's觉得有必要在他的手下面前以儆效尤。Malcolm只希望他能尽快做个了结，结束这一切。

这就好像在一部动作片中，坏人在做令人印象深刻的最后演说。说实话，换作其他情况，Malcolm也会嘲讽对方。这与个人的领地意识相生相随。可笑的是，当自己成为别人幸灾乐祸的对象时，这感受就截然相反了。冰冷坚硬的石头地板带来的疼痛，无情地挖进他的膝盖骨。不管他们给他下了什么药，他现在仍觉得很虚弱。他的年龄对于代谢这些化学物质，已经吃不太消了。

当他们来抓他时，他试图与他们奋战到底，但是毕竟是三挑一，他孤身一人，还没带武器。尽管如此，他还是设法用一直以来藏在靴子里的小刀杀死了其中一名刺客。但紧接着，他感到脖子被一记飞镖刺中了。他平常高效的招式开始变得迟滞，拳头的力量逐渐流失。混蛋！他是应该为Ra’s觉得有必要派三个打手去抓他而感到荣幸呢，还是应该为没有派五个打手而感到受辱呢?

在朦朦胧胧的意识中，他只知道自己是怎样被他们拖上直升飞机的，又是怎样落到这个地方的。

他到了，那就是Nanda Parbat。

Ra’s犯了一个错误，当他低身降到与Malcolm同一高度，直视他的眼睛，做着一些关于Thea且极度令人恼火的评论，Malcolm一口啐在了他脸上。这让他得到了一记击在下巴上的重拳，他终于昏了过去。

* * *

当意识回拢时，他周遭的一切都不一样了。他首先注意到的东西是令人幸福的寂静。他身边终于没有其他人了。突然，他猛得一抽，完全清醒过来，意识到他的双手被戴上了镣铐，自己正站在某种基座上，手臂高悬在空中。这种经典的酷刑姿势，会很快让人感到不适。Malcolm知道，像那样站几个小时，最终会使呼吸变得非常困难，并且使他的心脏承受相当大的负担。从长远来看，人可能会因此而死亡。但是，这并非什么他处理不来的事，至少，短时间内没问题。

Ra's al Ghul就这点能耐吗？他表示怀疑。

仿佛是要印证他的话似的，一个声音突然响起——嘶嘶作响。昏暗的房间里突然亮起温暖的橘色光。Malcolm试图往下看，以搞清发生什么事了。直到那时他才意识到，他的夹克不见了，连同鞋袜一起都没了踪影。而他听到的嘶嘶声是一团火，就在他脚底下燃烧。好极了！

他早该想到的。他记得，在Corto Maltese，他曾教过Thea那句著名的话：“疼痛在所难免，而承受与否在于你的选择。”【1】而现在，他落到了曾经给他上这惨痛一课的男人手里。不幸的是，Ra's知晓他所有的秘密。他和他手下的人教会了Malcolm如何把痛苦推回去，如何把它锁在一个盒子里，如何把它和自我分开，直到它不再能够影响自己。

你能办到的最糟糕的事，就是让自己被这个世界上唯一一个知道你所有事情的人抓住——一个能预料到你每一个反应的人，一个确切地知道你的痛苦临界值，并会因此试着直接越过它的人。

这个男人不会拘泥于小事。Ra's甚至不想从他那里得到任何东西——没有审讯，没有盘问，没有秘密需要诱出。没有值得为之奋斗的崇高目标。他只是单纯地想让Malcolm受苦。直到最后的最后，再终结其性命。有那么一刹那，Malcolm内心承认，这一次他真的麻烦大了。随后，他就把这个想法推到一边，专注于当下正在发生的事上。

他正站着的金属底座已经热了起来，开始转变为不适的灼烫。Malcolm权衡着他的选项。选择不多。他用力抓住吊着他的链子，把脚抬到空中。这给了他一段短暂的缓解时间，但同时也给他的肩膀带来了更大的拉力，所以几分钟后，他不得不放弃，放开双手。

当把他的脚放回原来的地方，脚掌碰到滚烫的金属板的那一刻，Malcolm不可抑制地嘶了一声。

然后他改变了策略。没有理由让他的脚底被全部烫熟。他在用脚趾站立和用脚跟站立之间来回变换，左脚站了一会后换右脚，右脚站了一会后换左脚。但他能感觉到第一个水泡已经开始形成了。如果他想要活着离开这里，他应当在行走变为不可能之前离开。

在痛苦中艰难地呼吸，他努力避免自己长时间站着不动，正当这时，他听到了拍手声。Ra's al Ghul从他藏着的阴影中走了出来，一边朝他走去，一边愉快地鼓掌。Malcolm在心里暗骂了一声。看来并非身无旁人。当然不可能的了！

“真是让人印象深刻！你那聪明的小舞步。我倒是想知道，你能这样坚持多久。”带着一道恶意的咧嘴笑容，对方吐出这些话。

Malcolm立刻停下动作。训诫之二：永远不要让敌人看到你的痛苦。漠然无事地动作。这里没什么值得看的。不过是个随随便便挂在这的人。你该干嘛干嘛去。

不幸的是，Ra's并不想该干嘛干嘛去。Malcolm脚下的地面字面意义上地越来越烫。他的视野边缘已经开始出现黑斑。他只希望自己不要在Ra's面前昏过去。那就很尴尬了。

短短的一瞬都仿佛永恒那么漫长，两人就这么紧紧地盯着对方的眼睛。这是一场静默无声的意志之战。过了一会，Ra's打了个响指。火光暗淡下去，最终熄灭了。不错的把戏！两个穿着典型的刺客联盟服装的人走了进来，放低铁链。被吊挂了这么长的时间后，Malcolm在手臂被放下来时瑟缩了一下。他奋力挣扎，仅仅只是出于泄愤，但那些人只是抓住他，把他押到其中一间牢房。老实说，他真的需要休息一下。反正下一次，他还会有机会再逮到他们。

他被毫不客气地扔进了牢房。他的双腿丝毫不配合自己的控制，因此他重重地摔在了地上。他昏昏沉沉地听到其他人离开和关门的声音。然后，一切都陷入了黑暗。

* * *

Malcolm猛地惊醒，挣扎了一会儿才搞清楚自己身在何方。室内很暗，只有一个角落里亮着一支火把。他小心翼翼地坐起来，靠在墙上。他仔细查看自己的牢房。并没有太多可看的——三面石墙，正前方是用厚重的铁条做成的牢门。

他很熟悉这间牢房。上一回他在这的时候，他所受的训练里包含了被关进这里。几个想要加入刺客联盟的候选人被告知，只有前三名会被选中。每个人都疯狂地四处乱爬，试图找到一条出路，比别人更聪明、更快。这是一个使众人争锋相对的巧妙把戏，而实际上，只有当所有隐藏在不同地方的按钮被同时按下，门才能被打开。这样做是为了看他们是否能以一个团队的形式工作，看他们是否能够信任彼此。同时，也是考验他们如何在压力下工作。当他们弄明白的时候，白天已经过去，夜晚悄然降临，最后他们都疲惫不堪地站在Ra’s面前，但他们为自己的成功而感到自豪。

Malcolm曾经是多么自豪。他曾是一个极度渴望取悦老师的好学的学生。

而现在，他想打败他。只有学生才有希望打败老师【2】。

牢房的天花板简直不值一提，而那“设施”（马桶），如果不用严格的术语来讲，仅仅只是地板上的一个洞。真是“迷人”的装潢！

Malcolm注意到门前的地上放着一个盘子和一个罐子。他爬过去，仔细地检查罐子里的东西。他宁愿忍受口渴也不愿再被下一次药了，但幸运的是，那似乎只是清水而已。

盘子里装着一种说不清是什么颜色的糊状物，闻起来和尝起来都不是很好。但他强迫自己吃下它，因为他需要保持自己的力气。谁知道他何时还会有这样的机会。

然后他筋疲力竭地睡了过去。

* * *

他们给他时间恢复，如此一来，不幸地给了他太多太多的时间来思考。

他能指望得到某种营救吗？他现在已经失踪多久了？还有，甚至有谁会想念他呢？当然不会是Diggle或Felicity，他们从不掩饰对他的憎恨。

Oliver？他表示怀疑。自从Malcolm在炼狱岛上玩了那次关于Slade的把戏之后，他们就没再说过话。也许他该另寻更好的方法。他失算了。又一次。

Malcolm甚至还没开始真正教Oliver他所知道的关于Ra's al Ghul的一切，所以，即便这个孩子愚蠢到无论如何都要尝试一下，他也活不过这一劫了。Malcolm确信，任何一个正常人都会劝说Oliver放弃这一举措。

而Thea……Ra's al Ghul带给他的任何痛苦都无法与他心中的痛相比。事实上，Malcolm惊讶于他竟会被伤得这么深，痛得这么透彻心扉。他本以为，早在Thea声称她不再是他的女儿时，他的心就已经碎了。这件事曾在他的心里留下一片寒凉和麻木，也抽走了他生活中的最后一丝期许。尽管如此，他从不曾预见她的背叛。

但是，当Ra’s享受于嘲弄他是如何得知其下落时——他明白了，在所有人中，Thea是唯一出卖他的那个人。Malcolm觉得，事实上他应该为她骄傲。尽管结局是如此的不……不便。显然，他把她训练得很好。也许有些好过头了，但是在这件事上，他没有怨言。他记得，他们在车站时，他曾告诉Thea，他多么为她朝自己开枪而感到骄傲。

所以没有了，没有任何营救可以期望。如果他想要逃出这里，他必须开始想办法了。

要想等到他的脚愈合得足够充分了，他早都成为第二轮端上餐桌的感恩节火鸡了【3】。时间的概念很快就模糊不清了。他分不清现在究竟是白天还是黑夜。时间的流逝在Nanda Parbat十分奇特。二十年前，当他归家回到Tommy身边时，他很惊奇地发现，外面的世界只过了两年，而事实上，他离开家以及接受训练的时间，远远超过两年。

因此，他无法得知他在这里究竟已经待了多久，以及对于外面的世界而言，他究竟已经离开了多久。

他感到他的神志正渐渐溜走，身体也在逐渐罢工。想要在乎点什么东西变得越来越困难。或许，这样更好。他已经失去了曾经对他来说意义深重的一切。Rebecca、Tommy、Moira，还有Thea。再没有什么值得他去战斗的了。那么，他为何还要挣扎着活下去呢？从什么时候开始，放下一切、迎接黑暗相比活下去变得更加容易了？他不知道。也许，是他的固执，还不容许自己就此放手吧。

他已经几乎无法睁开眼睛。

突然，他注意到有动静。有人正悄悄溜进房间。他眨了眨眼中被煤烟熏出的泪水。也许他已经开始产生幻觉了。站在那的真的是Oliver吗？还有Diggle？他们到底在这里干什么？他们是真的吗？

如果他们在看到他现在这副样子时吃了一惊，他们并没有表露出来，他心中一小部分对此十分感激。他最不需要的就是他们的怜悯。只是到底有没有人把他从这些铁链中解救出来，比如，最好就现在？

但他们还没来得及采取任何行动，门就传来另一阵响声，Ra's和他的手下走了进来。Malcolm本已经强迫自己把头抬起了几英寸，但现在他又任凭它垂了下来。他早该知道自己不该再抱一线希望。现在他们真的都得死了。

一阵突如其来的恐惧涌上心头，他意识到，这就是他现在还活着的唯一原因——引诱Oliver上钩。他是个诱饵。他宁可自断性命也不愿助长敌人实施这个背信弃义的阴谋。

令他意外的是，Oliver和Diggle并没有奋勇搏斗。他们不加抵抗地跟着俘获他们的人走了。但就在他们即将穿过门的短短一瞬，Oliver向Malcolm投来警示的一瞥。这一瞥告诉他时刻保持警惕。事情还没完呢！

他正下方的火熄灭了，但一直过了很久才有人过来把他放下来。当门终于被打开时，进来的只有一个卫兵，而不是平时的两个。显然，其他人都在忙着对付他们的新囚犯。这是他的机会，机不可失，时不再来。Oliver和Diggle终于为Malcolm提供了他一直苦苦等待的机会——分散敌人注意力。那一瞬间，他彻彻底底地清醒了，肾上腺素在他的血管里奔涌。但他依旧保持呼吸平稳，身子也稍稍更加放松下垂了一点，他把自己的外在，塑造成一个完全不构成威胁的人。

当那人把他放下来时，他在对方的胳膊上就像一具没有生气的躯体，格外沉重。Malcolm耐心地等待着对方打开他的手铐，希望卫兵会放松警惕。手铐一开，Malcolm就瞬间行动了。电光火石之间，那人还没意识到自己的错误，就一命呜呼了。他的脖子被折断了。

Malcolm把尸体拖进自己的牢房，花了点时间互换衣服。当他踏出牢房，他的身上又一次覆盖着熟悉的黑色制服。在这身（“黑箭”的）衣服之下，他的部分力量又回来了。穿着僵硬的靴子、同时还不能显出自己走路一瘸一拐，这的确是个挑战。他强忍着疼痛，把这感官压回心底，前去寻找其他人。制服面具遮住了他的脸的大部分，是个相当好的伪装。这让他在不引起任何怀疑的情况下，顺利穿过厅殿。

但他随时准备好，以备万一，只要有人在他身上多停留了一秒，他就会握住在枪套里找到的刀瞬间抹过去。

其他人被带到了大厅里。当Malcolm走进去时，Oliver正跪在地上，双手铐在背后，而Ra’s正用剑锋指着他的喉咙。Diggle在角落一边，他的两侧各站着一个人控制着他。

“妄图打败我一次很勇敢，但也愚蠢透顶。妄图挑战我两次更是一个致命的错误。”

Ra’s的声音低沉浑厚，隆隆作响，但Oliver甚至连眼睛都没眨一下。他因重重吞咽而上下移动的喉结是他唯一的反应。Malcolm小心翼翼地在房间里移动，直到他混入Ra’s的手下们中间，站在Oliver的正对面。

然后他等待着他的信号。

再等。

又等了一会，直到Ra’s觉得自己仍然需要一些华丽的威胁。有没有什么培训班，让他这样的人去学学如何做可笑的演说？

突然，时机到了。Oliver眼睛一眨，殿内混乱瞬生。Malcolm用余光看到Oliver已经设法挣脱了手铐，手中挥舞着Ra’s的剑。

然后他集中精力，亲自放倒几个卫兵。Diggle也加入了一场激烈的战斗，Malcolm向他扔去自己的其中一把刀，助他一臂之力，Diggle点头以示感谢。三人合力之下，没过多久，所有士兵都倒在了地上。

他们中的一部分已经命丧黄泉——这些人恰好不幸地在Malcolm的战斗半径内。其他人受了重伤，已根本无法再战斗。

“Ra’s在哪？”Malcolm问道，仍在稳定呼吸。

“战斗一爆发，他就溜走了。”Oliver的双眸充满喋血的黑暗。他的前额上有一道很深的伤口，正流着血。另一方面，Diggle看上去并没有受伤，只是僵硬地握着他的右臂。他努力试着不表露出来，但Malcolm一眼就发觉了，因为他自己也处于同样的情况。

Malcolm感觉自己的脚就像踩在一堆图钉上，但他自然不会提起此事。

他们中没有任何一个人的状态适合继续战斗。但如果他们现在离开，眼下的一切就付诸东流了。刺客联盟的血债通缉令还在，仍会来取Malcolm的项上人头。他把目光投向Oliver，又投向Diggle。

“所以？现在怎样？”

“我觉得我们应该离开。”这个声音来自Oliver。

“我觉得我们应该留下。”Diggle在同一时间说。Malcolm的心漏了一拍。……什么？

一场无声的对话在Diggle和Oliver之间蔓延开来。Malcolm不等他们“商量”完，就径直向门走去。

“我赞同Oliver。以后还会有机会的。我们走！你们是怎么到这儿来的？”

Oliver咧嘴一笑。“我们擅自使用了你的私人飞机。希望你不介意！它停在山谷里，因为这里没有足够大的地方能降落。我们雇了一位飞行员，就在小山后面等着。”

他们小心翼翼地走出城堡，但幸运的是，路上没有遇到更多的卫兵。一出来，他们就开始奔跑。Malcolm不得不咬紧牙关，但还是做到了赶上二人。

Oliver领着他们到小山丘附近，飞行员确实在那儿。只不过Ra’s al Ghul也站在跟前。这个可怜人兼他们的飞行员倒在草地上，毫无生气的眼睛凝望着天空。

他们蹲下寻找掩护，Malcolm的大脑疯狂地寻找出路。他找不到！

对他来说，仍有一件事情重如生命。归根到底，他是个讲信义的人。

“我去吧，把自己交给他。这样你俩就还有一线生机。他想要的是我。你救过我的命，Oliver，现在让我也为你做同样的事吧。”

他惊讶于对方的反应，Oliver对他的提议非常生气。严格来讲，他吼的音量比实际需要的更大。“你见什么鬼！不行！Thea还需要你！你必须跟我们走，不然我拖也要把你拖走！”

Malcolm一开始困惑了几秒，随即意识到了Oliver在做什么。他用余光查看着Ra’s的动静。对方正直直地看向他们的方向，一脸兴味盎然，但未从飞行员身边移开半步。

与此同时，Diggle不见了。

Malcolm站了起来，此刻同样提高了嗓门。“Thea不需要我！是她先害我到这儿来的！我宁可死也不愿再见到她！你去告诉她！”

Oliver跳了起来。“你自己去跟她说！我大老远跑来不是为了看你死的！你们这些姓Merlyn的是怎么回事？”

这也许并不是声东击西的最好戏码，但它确实管用了。突然间，直升飞机的引擎声呼啸而起，Ra’s不得不委身躲避削过来的螺旋桨。他还没来得及反应，直升飞机已经飞向Malcolm和Oliver，他们俩跳了进去。

但Ra’s不会就此轻易放弃。当他们的飞机从他身边经过时，他跳起来抓住了一根底杠。有那么一会儿，他就这么紧紧附在那儿，试图爬上来。Malcolm伸出左腿，一脚狠狠地踹在Ra’s头上。火辣辣地刺痛瞬间冲上他的脑神经，但至少Ra’s又跌了回去，但他仍拒绝放手。

在他们的战斗中，Diggle设法使飞机在空中保持稳定，Malcolm能听到他的咒骂声甚至盖过了飞机巨大的噪音。接着Diggle喊了些什么，但Malcolm只听懂了片断。“……有……摆脱……不行……”

Oliver俯下身，冲着他的耳朵大喊。“我们必须做点什么！我们没法像那样飞过大山！”

Malcolm低下头，看到了Ra’s那张扭曲的脸，满满都是仇恨。对方一贯的冷静举止已荡然无存。这是一个会战斗到最后一刻的人的脸。只有一个办法能了结这一切。

“抓住我的腿！”Malcolm命令道，随后他探出上身悬在半空中，而Oliver则坐在他的腿上，用尽全力紧紧抓住他。Malcolm头朝下，竭力挥刀在Ra’s的手上割出几道口子。

他的一根手指滑脱了，接着又一根，然后又一根。整过程缓慢得让人痛苦。血液的噪声在Malcolm的耳朵里嗡嗡作响。最后一刀，终于，Ra’s放手了，掉进了一个深山湖泊里。如果有人要在那里发现他，必定要花很长时间。

直升飞机立即稳定下来。每个人都大大地松了一口气。

他们做到了。他们真的做到了。但Malcolm还需要了解最后一件事。

“所以，Diggle？你是不是有什么事还没告诉我？”

Diggle像个专业人士一样操作着控制器，咧开嘴笑了。

“我就知道干我们这一行的，学会驾驶直升飞机肯定会派上用场的。”

然后Oliver颇有帮助地补充了一句，“很高兴了解到你并非无所不知，Malcolm。”

啊哈。所以这就是去年Diggle很少出现在绿箭大本营的原因。他一直在别处忙着。Malcolm细细思考了一会。

当妙语灵光一现，他发觉自己的脸上也咧出了一个大大的笑容，“要不也请你告诉我，你不想开我的飞机吧？”【4】

注释：

【1】原文以及电视剧台词：Pain is inevitable, but suffering is optional. 

【2】原文以及电视剧台词：Only the student will have hope of defeating the master. 

【3】火鸡养得越胖，就离被做成感恩节大餐的日子越近。此处形容Malcolm所剩的时间远远不够脚底初步愈合。

【4】配合原文食用更佳：“Please tell me you don’t want to fly my plane as well?”


End file.
